monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Kaciak/Bazgrolnik
meh * :') =Kaveh Wyrm= Kaveh Wyrm – czternastoletni syn demona feniksa i mistycznego ptaka Simurgha. Osobowość prawdomówny, niezdarny, impulsywny, zamknięty w sobie, nieśmiały, małomówny, niecierpliwy, romantyk, nieodpowiedzialny, lubi się przytulać, nie lubi rozmawiać z obcymi Zainteresowania Fotografia Jazda na wrotkach Zdolności * Zamiana w feniksa – * Nieśmiertelność – * Posłuszeństwo pieczęci – * Odporność na ogień – Umiejętności * kek – Wygląd skinny and short Klasyczny potwór Feniks – w tradycji okultystycznej demon, upadły anioł, markiz piekła. Znany również pod imionami Fejniks, Feneks, Phenex, Phoenix, Phoeniex i Pheynix. Rozporządza 20 legionami duchów. Przed upadkiem należał do Chóru Tronów. By go przywołać i podporządkować, potrzebna jest jego pieczęć, która według Sztuki Goecji powinna być zrobiona ze srebra. Demon ten uważany jest za wspaniałego poetę, który pięknie wysławia się na temat cudownych nauk. Potrafi spełnić każde życzenie. Odpowie (zawsze wierszem) na pytania ze wszystkich dziedzin nauki. Przedstawiany jest jako feniks z głową dziecka. Jego głos przypomina dziecięcy. Zanim się ukaże słychać melodyjne dźwięki, które powinno się zignorować (najlepiej zatkać uszy) i zmusić go by przybrał ludzką postać. Simurgh – to latające stworzenie. Jest czasami utożsamiany z innymi mitologicznymi ptakami, takimi jak Gryf, Feniks lub Homā. Można go znaleźć w sztuce i literaturze irańskiej, a także w ikonografii Gruzji, średniowiecznej Armenii, Bizancjum, a także wśród innych regionów, które były w sferze perskich wpływów kulturowych. Miejsce pochodzenia Iran (pers. ايران), pełna nazwa Islamska Republika Iranu (pers. جمهوری اسلامی ايران), dawniej znany powszechnie na Zachodzie jako Persja – państwo na Bliskim Wschodzie, leżące nad Morzem Kaspijskim, Zatoką Perską i Zatoką Omańską. Po czym go rozpoznać? * Ma na swoim ciele złote piegi. * Jego ton głosu jest dosyć wysoki. Dead Drop Diary Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Rodzeństwo Kaveh ma liczne, acz adoptowane rodzeństwo. Zaliczają się do niego Lucas, Marina, Kashira oraz Simon. Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Miłość Wrogowie Zwierzę Ciekawostki * Pomysł na rasę postaci został podarowany przez Ryukkopra. * Imię Kaveh (pers. کاوه) prawdopodobnie oznacza szlachetny. * Kaveh urodził się 13 stycznia. * Jest zodiakalnym koziorożcem. * Chłopak panicznie boi się węży i gołębi. * Kiedy się denerwuje to zaczyna się jąkać, a czasami seplenić. * Kaveh ma łaskotki. * Zbiera płyty winylowe. =Zareen Marigold Calendula= Zareen Marigold Calendula – pół roślina (nagietek lekarski) – pół człowiek, córka sławnego botanika Xaviera Calendula. Obecna forma dziewczyny powstała przy nieudanym eksperymencie jej ojca, któremu asystowała; doprowadził on do wybuchu substancji zawierającej feromony zmodyfikowanego nagietka. Zareen zyskała zdolności i cechy owej rośliny, przez co musiała porzucić normalne życie i poszukać nowego miejsca dla siebie. Z pomocą przyszło Monster High, które zaoferowało jej pomoc. Dla dziewczyny świat potworów jest wciąż nieznany i tajemniczy, przez co zdarza jej się popełniać przeróżne wpadki. Zainteresowania Malarstwo Makijaż Krawiectwo Zdolności *'Leczenie' – łzy i pocałunek dziewczyny mają podobne zastosowanie co nagietek lekarski - potrafią wyleczyć uszkodzenia skóry, skaleczenia oraz zatrucia. Jej krew ma silniejszą zdolność leczniczą, jednak używa jej tylko w krytycznych przypadkach, przez co ma kilka blizn na dłoniach i na nadgarstkach. *'Oddychanie CO2' – podobnie jak rośliny, Zareen może oddychać dwutlenkiem węgla. Słabości * Wrażliwość na zmiany atmosferyczne – Zareen jest bardzo wrażliwa na zmiany temperatury i wilgotności. Gdy pogoda nie dopisuje, dziewczyna czuje się znacznie osłabiona, łatwo wtedy się przeziębia. Potrzebuje stałej temperatury od 18 - 23 °C. * Roślinne potrzeby – Umiejętności * Znajomość chemii i biologii – dziewczyna jest niemal wybitna w tych przedmiotach, co jest zasługą jej rodziców, którzy od najmłodszych lat popychali Reen w kierunku medycyny. Niestety nagietka nie odczuwa takiego entuzjazmu wobec przedmiotów ścisłych. Niezapomniane cytaty *10px Cierpliwość jest drzewem, które ma gorzkie korzenie, ale bardzo słodkie owoce. 10px —do Dead Drop Diary Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Matką dziewczyny nazywała się Laleh, niestety zmarła, gdy Zareen miała zaledwie siedem lat. Kobieta była z pochodzenia Iranką, jednak wyemigrowała do Stanów Zjednoczonych, ponieważ dostała się na prestiżową uczelnię specjalizującą się w botanice. Na studiach poznała swoją swoją wielką miłość, a jak się później okazało - przyszłego męża. Para prowadziła wspólne badania na temat roślin leczniczych i sposobach ich genetycznego modyfikowania. Laleh była bardzo dumna ze swojego pochodzenia, dlatego uczyła swoją córkę perskiego, a także pogłębiała jej znajomość irańskiej kultury. Chciała w ten sposób zapełnić pustkę po opuszczonej rodzinie. Odejście matki przyszło dosyć niespodziewanie, bowiem kobieta zmarła po krótkiej, acz wyczerpującej walce z rakiem trzustki. Zareen bardzo to przeżyła, podobnie jak jej ojciec, który zamknął się na kilka tygodni w swoim laboratorium. Dziewczyna poczuła się w tej nowej sytuacji bardzo samotna, nie miała się praktycznie do kogo zwrócić. Ojcem dziewczyny jest Xavier Calendula, znany i ceniony naukowiec. Po śmierci żony całą swoją uwagę poświęcił badaniom oraz eksperymentom, które miały dopracować jego niedokończone dzieło. Mężczyzna mało czasu poświęcał swojej córce, w ogóle nie zauważał jej potrzeb. Dopiero po wypadku, w którym ucierpiało DNA Zareen przypomniał sobie jak życie jest krótkie i jak swoim postępowaniem skrzywdził najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu. Od tego czasu Xavier stał się bardzo troskliwy w stosunku do swojego dziecka. Specjalnie przeprowadził się do Salem, aby być przy nagietce, gdy pójdzie do nowej szkoły. Stał się odpowiedzialnym i wspierającym rodzicem, o którym Zareen zawsze marzyła. Ich relacje są bardzo głębokie, ponieważ wiedzą, że teraz mogą liczyć niemal wyłącznie na siebie. Dalsza rodzina Dziewczyna wie o swojej dosyć licznej rodzinie w Iranie, jednak nigdy nie miała okazji się z nimi spotkać. Zareen zawsze chciała mieć babcię i kuzynostwo, niestety było to marzenie nie do spełnienia. Po śmierci jej matki, kontakt z nimi całkowicie się urwał co bardzo zabolało nagietkę. Od strony ojca miała tylko starą ciotkę, która nie przepadała za dziewczynką, przez co jej wizyty były raczej odbierane niechętnie. Po przeprowadzce relacje z kobietą również wygasły. Przyjaciele Znajomi Miłość Wrogowie Zwierzę Ciekawostki * Postać pierwotnie należała do Lamci, natomiast została ponownie przekazana przez Amity.Galę. * Jej imię oznacza "złoty" (pers. زرین). * Jej znakiem zodiaku jest byk. * Urodziny obchodzi 20 maja. * Uwielbia muzykę z lat 70 ubiegłego wieku. * Pod swoimi pracami podpisuje się Zareen M. Calendula. *peałka ;^^) Kategoria:Kaciak